


Amusement

by shutter_waves_break



Series: Moments in time 'verse [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutter_waves_break/pseuds/shutter_waves_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal lends an ear to Will's interesting problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusement

Will sat across from Hannibal and stared at the floor under his damp shoes. Hannibal stared at Will, a tiny flicker of amusement flashing across his normally composed features.  

‘I got hit on today.’ His feet shuffled across the carpet, and his hands clenched at his sides almost as if he were ashamed to admit it.  

Hannibal was trying really hard not to chuckle. Will had a thing about social situations, made even worse when people he didn’t know attempted to interact with him, and evidently, express feelings of attraction.  

He waited patiently for him to continue. Will pushed his glasses up his nose, a gesture he loathed in regular people simply for the fact it meant sweat and ill-fitting spectacles, but in Will found it endearing and child-like. Will shifted his hands into his lap, still not making eye contact with Hannibal.  

‘It was awkward. She kept...moving closer to me.’ He shifted in his seat, as if he were reliving the situation by trying to get away from a ghost. ‘I said I wasn’t interested, but I think she found it all the more...amusing. Like I was shy or something.’ 

‘Aren’t you?’ Hannibal prompted. He knew the answer, he just wanted to make Will squirm.   

He scoffed. ‘I’m not ‘shy’, just...’ 

‘You dislike social situations that you cannot control. Some people seize the opportunity of your discomfort and take it as shyness. I am sure she meant no harm.’ 

Hannibal saw Will’s eyes lock onto the knot of his tie and stop there. ‘I don’t know why she chose me. Not like I was the pick of the group. There are plenty of other…well-adjusted individuals in this world.’  Here Will dropped his eyes once again and began picking at a small thread on his jacket cuff. Hannibal could not avoid thinking that small thread was a reflection of Will’s unravelling life; the more he picked at it, the longer the thread would become. How long before a hole formed? 

Again, Hannibal remained silent. Well-adjusted individuals did fit in better with society, but they were also banal. Will was not banal. He stood at the extreme opposite. Hannibal was not surprised at Will’s inability to socialize, and while Jack and others figured it was because of his mental state, Hannibal knew it was probably closer to the truth that Will could not find anything interesting in average people. His mind constantly becomes the minds of others yes, but those minds were so much more boring compared to the minds of killers. 

‘I may have…freaked out a little.’ Will glanced up quickly at Hannibal’s eyes before shifting his gaze again. This time, Hannibal noted his eyes landed on the stag.  

‘Did you experience a hallucination?’  

Will shook his head abruptly. ‘No, nothing like that.’ He rubbed his hands together as though he were scrubbing at something. 

One side of Hannibal’s mouth quirked up behind his hands. She probably touched him. Even Hannibal hadn’t gone so far as to place his hands on Will. Yet. 

Will stood quickly, and Hannibal lowered his hands. His change in posture meant his reaction to whatever happened may have alarmed various onlookers, especially the girl. Now he paced. 

‘She…She reached up and touched my face, like she was trying to…KISS me or something,’ he gestured as if it were the most insane idea in the world. ‘I kind of…pushed her back. Maybe a little too hard. She fell back into someone and he spilled his drink on the person in front of him. Kind of a messed up domino effect.’ The words fell out of his mouth now. Hannibal’s flicker of interest turned into something a little bit darker. 

‘She cried out and then everyone looked at me like I was doing her some grievous harm,’ he chuckled madly at his words. Will was probably the last person to do anyone grievous harm, not counting Garrett Hobbs. ‘Then she yelled at me, for reacting how I did. And I just turned around and left. I think Jack was calling my name but I just got in my car and-‘ 

Hannibal felt the pause coming before Will even got to the end of his sentence. ‘You came here.’

Will nodded hard, causing his glasses to slide down his nose again. ‘It seemed like the right place to come,’ he said softly. 

At those words, Hannibal stood up and walked over to Will. ‘You can always come here, Will. My door is always open to you.’

With all the timidity of a dog that’s been kicked one to many times, Will slowly let his eyes travel up Hannibal’s face until they stopped and held his eyes. A small part of Hannibal began to find himself wanting to see if he could cross over where these nameless women could never go. Another faint hint of amusement threatened to leak into his calm visage but now was not the time. In the future, he and Will could laugh about this little incident, about how banal people are, about the sorts of things Will finds irksome. But for now, for today, in this moment, he held Will’s eyes and that brought him a small step closer to whatever it was they were both looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> So - my sister requested this prompt 'Hannibal is amused by Will's reaction to Alana hitting on him' but because this was PRIOR to the whole Will kissing Alana thing and I waited too long to write it, the 'situation' happened and I felt rather ridiculous writing Alana trying to hit on Will. So I put the whole thing off and then inspiration finally hit me, and this happened.  
> It was meant to be more amusing than anything, but it may have ended a little fluffy at the end. I'm open to ideas for stuff - I have been remiss in any sort of writing. I just need to find the groove again and then everything will 'hopefully' fall into place.


End file.
